minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Access Denied I
Enjoy this part series, its gonna be really interesting, thank you ~ The Dead Writer This part is finished! Access Denied I PART 1: Prologue! "I am sorry for destroying your server Paulto12, I won't do it again, I abused my admin at the time because I felt the urge of rage to, I never have done this before and I wont do it again, but You don't have to perm ban me, sincerely - MichaelJakeYT7" This is the message I got in my email at 2:15 pm last Friday, I had decided it was time for me to log onto the server, I wasn't on in 5 weeks, and a lot has happened. Many people were banned, many new mods were in training however some people stayed, and some left. The server was dying... I needed to think of what could get me access to the admin files, I needed Owner rank, and if I had to hack to get it, so be it, but that was my mind 3 years ago, present day, fast forward now, and here I am, I never responded to him, nor have he responded back. Around these days I mostly played single-player, I was more of a Solo till I die type guy, One of my friends told me that's why I'm still single, "Get it, your Single and you play single player," that's just one of 50 jokes he would make about me. I was 21 at the time but now I'm 24. I have had no remorse since those days, I have actually gotten harder, The server that MichaelJake ruined was removed from my list, I have started a new one and many people have joined it, I'm up to 5,000 players now, but the thing about it is. I made it because I wanted to remake the old server. But I'm not very active on it, like I said, I am more of a single player guy. Usually when I come active, people would bow down to me, and beg me not to leave, or sometimes ask for Moderator, or Owner rank just so they can abuse and get banned like MichaelJake, I usually tell them something like this. "Don't torture yourself man, don't risk it" and then I'd leave. I was Owner for 2 years until something happened last year, I was demoted from my own server, How, I don't know but last time I joined I saw the name of the person who abused his admin. Michael....Jake... And then a disconnection before I saw "You have BEEN BANNED" PART 2: Clueless! Emails... Emails.......... I logged into my email and I realized that in the first time in my years again, I have gotten an email from my oldest friend of them all. TimothyTen The email brought to me said something about him and his addiction to Minecraft, and I quickly realized that this was not a funny email or a nostalgia type but a serious email. “Hello Paul, I FEEL like I’m getting more and more addicted to Minecraft, yesterday I cooked myself some steak and ate, in Minecraft, I haven’t in days yet when I eat in the game I felt as if it satisfies my hunger for real life, LIKE MY LIFE isn’t going anywhere I decided to go ahead and finally make a deal with the devil, Nobody IS playing with me anymore and I wanted a better body that wouldn’t die, so immortality is the answer, But I don’t want to get caught SLIPPING I don’t feel immortal yet so, anyways I think we should meet again, but for now, AWAY I go.” – TimothyTen master of Minecraft The email made no sense to me and I decided to do some detective work and investiage what did he mean because I had nothing better to do with myself obviously. I drifted out a few words which where capital and it put a sentence together that said “I FEEL LIKE MY LIFE IS SLIPPING AWAY“ So when I decoded this I sund him a email with the decoded letters and Timothy then blocked me, and then yesterday I tried to log into my Minecraft account but I was denied of Access, and then I felt as if Luck was against me. I created a whole new one with a new Gmail and I began starting anew survival world. Everything was great in it and when I was done I logged out the screen to see an email sent in my TimothyTen, this time the name looked different. An Alt account huh I thought to myself. I wanted to block Timothy because he has blocked me, just like everyone in my life, He has betrayed me for his cause and I felt as if my luck was worsening for every breath I take in, I aimed toward the setting and then I typed in his name, but then heard another ding. A Person by the name Underlife had messaged me. I then clicked on the email to read It before I jumped to conclusions, I saw it was a download folder and I immediately was about to move it into spam, I thought it was a hack but as I began dragging it, I got another ding saying it’s about your sever. He said that he could find me a way back in it. I then asked him how and the only way was to download this file which I supposed was a hack, I downloaded and was greeted with a message to proceed the hack or cancel. I proceeded and a bunch of scripts began to run on the side of my screen, after a few minutes or should I say hours, it has finished and told me to message back before I join my server again, I messaged him back and he responded to me. “Now, I need you to do something for me” – Underlife of Chaos I Ignored and logged onto the server to be greeted with a, you have been banned, I was still BANNED! I asked Underlife that he had tricked me and probably has some hack on my PC, but he told me in order for me to join, I had to do something for him. I’d do anything to join my server again! And he responded with the things he wanted me to do. “I need your help with something, there’s this server called 1.15 and I have my information on it, they used the server for some pretty deep stuff that should be on the Dark Net, please, help me get my stuff back and stop them.” – Underlife of Chaos I asked him if he could get my server back, why couldn't he hack into theres. He responded again with "There server is like a Dark Net server, there more experienced than me" "Will you help me?" I smiled at the message and nodded, I wrote back, “I’ll do it” and logged on to my old server, there was no You Have Banned or any of that stuff, I joined and smiled, I hadn’t been on here in a year. My Rank was different from like Newbie. It was SLAVE! CONTINUE --> Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:The Dead Writer